


Just In Time

by only_more_love



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Porn with Feelings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 04:58:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13451052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/pseuds/only_more_love
Summary: Brennan's away, so Booth takes matters into his own hands. Completed story reopened for companion chapters. [Originally posted elsewhere on January, 8, 2010.]





	1. Chapter 1

He thought going for a run would help, but not even the rhythm of his feet as they hit the pavement or the misty puffs of air as he exhaled into the cold relieved the itch. Something restless and uneasy bubbled beneath the surface of Booth's skin, and he didn't want to identify it. But after he rinsed off the sweat and watched the snowy soap bubbles disappear down the drain, images of Brennan on her hands and knees overtook him, and his hand drifted down to his cock. Oh, he'd jack off if he had to, but it reminded him of too many days spent in tents and barracks in places that weren't home...and other things he'd rather forget. Honestly, he'd rather be with a woman.

He'd rather be with Bones.

That last time, he'd taken her from behind on his bed. From that vantage point, his eyes had mapped the still-new terrain of her shoulders and back as they eased into her waist. Then they'd traveled the road from her waist to the sudden flare of her hips and ass.

As his hand slipped from his cock to his balls and back again, he began to stroke, picturing the way she'd quivered beneath the scrape of his teeth on her ass. He'd kissed and nibbled there until she'd turned her head to glance at him over her shoulder and laughed in a way he was just starting to realize she only laughed with him. "Stop," she'd said, "I can't take anymore," and the light in her blue eyes had pleased him so much that he'd given her one last nip, just to feel her quake under his mouth.

Her laughter morphed into a sigh when he sat up and eased himself into her heat. He curved his fingers 'round her hips, careful to keep his grip light. He didn't want to bruise the delicate paleness of her skin. When he began to thrust, she stopped him. "Let me," she said, her voice a whisper he felt down in his balls, and he stilled. In the late afternoon light, he watched the fine muscles of her back shift like a mirage as she pushed back into him, making him groan. With each sure press backward she tightened her muscles, drawing him in and holding him captive there until she released him. He was utterly at her mercy, the heat, wetness, and utter sweetness of her a siren call he was helpless to ignore.

The pressure built inside him in spite of his desire to draw it out for as long as he could. "Fuck," he said. "I'm not going to last very long if you keep doing that, Bones." He gritted his teeth as she squeezed him.

She glanced back at him then, her lips curved in a knowing smile he ached to kiss away. "So don't." Then she shifted her weight to her right arm and lifted her left to peer at her watch. "Anyway, I'm going to miss my flight if we don't hurry up."

He smacked her lightly on the ass in response, grinning when she yelped. "Oh, that's priceless coming from Dr. Temperance-we-have-time-let's-do-it-once-before-I-leave-for-my-very-important-conference-Brennan."

With a wink, she shifted her weight to her left arm and slipped her right hand between her legs. "I don't remember you protesting."

"That's 'cause I didn't," he replied, wagging his eyebrows at her. "Now touch," he said, easing out of her and then sliding back in.

"This is the only place you're ever going to get to order me around, Booth. And even then, only occasionally." The words came out slightly breathless, and Booth increased the speed of his thrusts, silently vowing to make her moan before they were done.

"Don't I know it, Bones."

Remembering how long and loud she'd moaned when she came made him want to stroke himself faster, so he did, his hand sliding from root to tip as he leaned back against the cold tile and felt the hot water shower down on him. A moan slipped out—

Wait, what?

Booth's eyes shot open and he squinted, peering beyond the fogged-up shower doors. "Bones."

"Don't stop on my account," she said, a wry smile in her voice.

"I thought you didn't get back till midnight tonight."

Brennan shrugged. "I went on standby on an earlier flight." She stepped closer to the shower. "And it looks like I got here just in time." With a tired smile in his direction, she pulled off her clothes, leaving them in a messy pile on the floor, and slid open the shower door, steam billowing around her. The cool air that slid in behind her made Booth shiver. As she moved closer, he noticed the shadows under her eyes and wanted to send her to bed immediately. But then her fingers traced the kanji tattooed on his right wrist, and her gaze flicked down to his cock.

"Show me what you were doing, Booth."


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm glad you're back," Booth murmured, reaching for Brennan and pulling her beneath the hot spray. "I missed you." Though he'd gone soft when he realized he wasn't alone, as the surprise wore off, he found himself hardening again quickly.

"Show me," Brennan replied, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to his throat, "how much. You're always telling me sharing is a part of intimacy."

"I guess I did say that. But why bother jerking off when you're here? I'd rather take you to bed."

"I know you would. However, in the interest of scientific inquiry, I would prefer it if you masturbated instead. At least at this particular moment."

He quirked an eyebrow and stroked his hand against the small of her back. "Scientific inquiry, huh?"

"But of course." He felt her shiver under his hand.

"At least be honest about it, Bones."

"All right," she said after a moment. "I...thought about you while I was gone, and I would like to watch you jerk off, as you put it. Will you let me?"

The combination of her matter-of-fact words and the sight of the water sliding down her naked body left him no choice. "Ok." Retreating a step, he stretched out his left hand and palmed her breast. With his other hand, he slowly stroked his cock. "I thought about you, too. I was remembering how I took you from behind before you left."

"That's what you were thinking about while you masturbated?"

"'Masturbated' is not a sexy word, Bones. Stick to 'jerked off.' Or 'stroked your cock.'"

"All right. Tell me what you pictured while you stroked your cock." As was often the case, her words were laced with a command. For once, he didn't mind so much.

Booth groaned. "Say it again."

"Say what again?"

He swallowed. "Cock." His voice came out husky.

"Cock," she said, flicking him a smile that made him throb. "That arouses you?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "It turns me on." Still sliding his hand up and down the length of his cock, he stepped closer to Brennan and let his gaze travel over her face. "You know, the first time I saw you, I thought you were so beautiful. Your face...You look like one of those old-fashioned pictures you find in necklaces."

"Do you mean a cameo?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah, a cameo. You have a face like a cameo. And to watch you say words like cock and fuck; it's too much. I can't take it." He let go of himself and covered Brennan's right hand. "Feel, Bones." He placed her hand on him. His cock twitched, and her eyes widened. "This is what you do to me." He grinned, remembering. "And once I found out what a pain in the ass you were, I still wanted you. Maybe more than before." He released her hand and began to touch himself again, feeling the pleasure build.

"You did?"

"Oh yeah. You were always running off ahead of me, and I couldn't help looking at your ass." He huffed a laugh. "I couldn't help looking at you period, Bones, and wanting to touch you. Kiss you. God," he said, shaking his head, "you have no idea how bad it was sometimes."

"So you jerked off, thinking about me, when we were only partners?" The words, coming from her lovely mouth, made him shiver once again.

"Yeah. Too many times to count."

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Yeah, though it was more like I had to do it."

"And now?" She brushed her wet hair off her shoulder, tempting him with the smooth column of her throat. "How does it feel now?" The question sounded cool, almost impersonal, but Brennan's gaze was hot, and Booth knew better.

He closed his eyes and stroked faster. "Good. Really good," he said, and meant it. He opened his eyes and watched her watch him. "But having you here with me, like this, it's different."

"Better?"

"Definitely," he said, brushing the knuckles of his left hand over her cheek and noting how her gaze lingered on his cock. "You like watching, huh?" The thought made his breath come faster.

"Yes, I do." Her gaze lifted to meet his. "As I told you before, you're very well-structured, Booth."

"So are you, Bones." He cupped his balls and continued to stroke, staring into her eyes. "Will you do something for me?" He moved forward, sheltering her from the spray. "Will you play with your breasts for me?"

"Of course." With a smile that made him want to take her against the wall, she palmed the bar of soap and slowly smoothed it over her breasts, working up a lather. After setting the soap back down, she brought her hands back to her breasts. Her eyes slid shut on a sigh as she traced her fingers over her body. Hard, pink nipples peeked out, taunting him, making his mouth go dry.

Booth moaned and felt the tension inside him coil tighter. "You're driving me crazy."

Brennan's eyes opened in response to his moan, and Booth noticed how hazy and dark they looked. When she circled her nipples with her fingertips, he thought he might come right then and there, so he stopped for a moment, breathing heavily. The tiny peaks of her nipples hardened further, and she gently teased them with her long fingers. "Does that...feel good?" he panted.

"Mmhmm."

"How do I know you're not pretending?" he asked, gripping his cock again.

"Here," she said, dipping her right hand between her legs, "I'll show you." She raised her hand toward him, and he sucked her fingers into his mouth.

"God, you taste amazing." He heard how breathless he sounded, but felt powerless to do anything about it. This woman turned him on too much, made him feel out of control; there was no point in denying it.

With a smile that could only be described as wicked, Brennan kneeled in front of him and squeezed her breasts together, deepening her cleavage.

"Oh my god. What are you doing to me, Bones?"

"Trying to help you reach orgasm before the water turns cold."

Despite the unbelievable pressure building in his balls, her words, and the knowing twinkle in her eyes, made Booth throw his head back and laugh until his stomach hurt. "Well, you're doing a great job, Bones," he said, his voice still lit with laughter. Letting his gaze flit from her face to her breasts and back to her face, Booth stroked faster and faster.

"Come on my breasts."

"What?" he said, disbelief coloring his voice.

"Come. On. My breasts," she repeated patiently.

"Really? That's what you want?"

"Yes, that's what I want, Booth." Brennan fucked the way she did everything else—with skill, passion, honesty, and something Booth had come to realize was a peculiar kind of grace. The thought made him close his eyes for just a second and give thanks; he knew how lucky he was to have this woman as his friend, partner, lover.

Feeling himself poised just on the edge, Booth touched, thinking of every time Brennan had stalked off ahead of him, giving him a chance to admire the sweet curve of her ass. Thinking of every time she'd spat words at him, her mouth twisting and bending, and he'd wanted to cross the distance and taste her words with his tongue. Thinking of how her eyes softened sometimes when she looked at him.

She bit her bottom lip, and his eyes focused there for long moments.

"Come," she coaxed, her gaze steady.

He couldn't deny that it was an amazing visual—Bones on her knees in front of him, asking him to come on her breasts.

What could have been obscene, wasn't.

Because as he looked into her eyes, eyes that were now almost as familiar as his own, Booth realized he would die for her.

He came with a gasp, feeling the orgasm roar through him and leave him completely spent.

Afterward, his legs trembled, barely holding him upright, but he took Brennan by the shoulders and helped her to her feet. He wrapped his arms around her and held her against him, ignoring the fact that the sticky mess was smearing from her breasts to his chest. "Thank you. You're amazing."

"I am?" she asked, the words muffled against his skin. Still, Booth heard the vulnerability in them.

"Yes, you are." Not wanting to spook her by being too serious, he let his tone lighten. "And not just because you let me come on your breasts."

"I could tell you enjoyed that." Booth wasn't surprised by the way her eyes danced.

"That's 'cause you're very observant."

"Naturally. I  _am_ a scientist, after all."

"Yup, you're a squint.  _My_  squint," he said with a smile.

Finally, he released her and turned her so she stood directly under the water. "Let's get you cleaned up." She stood quietly while he gently soaped her all over, rinsed her off, and then stepped under the spray himself.

After turning off the water, which had finally started to go cold, Booth reached for a towel and dried Brennan off with it. He wrapped it around her and then dried himself off with another towel. Searching her face carefully, he frowned. "You look exhausted. Let's get you into bed."

"I don't think I can sleep right now," she replied, blinking at him.

"You will," he murmured before kissing her forehead, "after I make you come with my mouth."

"Promises promises, Booth."

"I intend to keep all my promises to you."

"Do you?" she asked, eyes serious.

"Yeah, I do," he replied, thinking of all the promises he'd already made her in his heart, even though he hadn't put them into words yet. Tipping her chin up with a finger, Booth pressed a kiss next to her mouth. "Come with me?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied, her lips curved in a smile that brought an answering one to his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

To everyone else, if you read this, thanks. If you comment, thank you for that, too. I know leaving feedback takes time out of your busy days, and I appreciate it very much.

Why this additional chapter? Because sharing is caring. ;) (And I need the practice; muscles atrophy from lack of use.)

There was a gradual lightening along the edges of Booth's closed eyelids, signaling morning's arrival. Holding back a contented yawn so he wouldn't wake the woman who lay next to him in his bed, her face sleep-smooth and her body relaxed, he settled for a grin that could only be described as cocky, and arched his back in a little stretching motion.

She'd caught a standby flight and returned from San Francisco early - and walked in on him jerking off in the shower. There were a lot of ways that could have gone; to say that he was thrilled with how it had turned out would be the understatement of the century.

_"I...thought about you while I was gone, and I would like to watch you jerk off..."_

He was already sporting morning wood; the memory of her words from the night before did nothing to help the situation. They'd only been lovers for a few weeks, and sex, everything about it, still felt pretty new. In a good way.

The transition from friendship to more had been surprisingly natural, though not always smooth, and he often regretted that it had taken them so many pointless years - of denial, tortured indecision, and boundaries they'd crossed with their souls long before they dared to cross them with their bodies. Trying _not_  to reach this destination had been an exercise in futility, and it had pushed them to the brink countless times. But the now,  _their_  now, made it all seem worth it.

Booth shifted closer to Brennan, slipping a hand under the blanket and pulling up the t-shirt she wore -  _his_  shirt - until she was naked from the waist down. His hand moved further north, until it brushed the heavy softness of the underside of her breasts. Then, just because he could, because he wanted to and there were so many times in the past when he couldn't, even though he'd wanted to, (God, how he'd wanted to), he used his other hand to cup her bare hip possessively.  _Mine._ Her skin felt soft and warm; heaven on earth and every other goddamned cliche in the book written by fools in love. Fools like him. His fingers tightened a fraction, and he rocked his hips slowly, pressing his erection against her ass.

Gently, he pushed her hair aside and nuzzled her neck, tasting her familiar, clean scent, before turning his attention back to her tits. He'd gotten so unbelievably lucky with this gorgeous woman. Tits or breasts, she didn't care what he called them, apparently. Pussy didn't offend her, either. Sure, she insisted that vagina was the proper, scientific term for that part of her anatomy, and he couldn't argue with her there. But she understood that tits, ass, and pussy were just words, words he found sexy even if he didn't use them all the time, and not weapons of degradation or dominance. The woman was a constant surprise. Hell, she'd even let him come on her tits last night, and though he'd done it, happily, that had definitely not been his suggestion. The visual had blown his mind, among other things.

_She'd let him come on her tits._

No, she'd  _asked_  him to come on her tits.

And he loved her for it.

For her honesty; for her unapologetic enjoyment of sex; for her acceptance of him and all the things she was just beginning to learn about him; for all that...and a thousand other reasons. If he had a lifetime to tell her exactly what she meant to him, it still wouldn't be enough. But he intended to show her as best as he could...and hope that it was enough.

Brennan was a fantasy made flesh. Pale, silky, warm flesh. Scratch that: she was so much better than any fantasy his horny mind had ever created. Because she was more than just beautiful and hot and so open and giving in bed he almost had to pinch himself sometimes to convince himself their time together wasn't just some crazy, fucked-up dream.

She was too smart for him. Too good for him. When she looked at him, he got the feeling she actually saw him, a man who'd trained to be invisible. When she touched his hand, he swore she saw this: everything he'd spent years hiding behind his suits, smiles, and swagger. Maybe, with her, the jagged, ugly pieces of himself he'd been hauling around were starting to knit themselves back together.

More than he deserved; more than he'd dreamed; just...more.

Feeling so grateful he wanted to shout, Booth pulled back from his thoughts and let himself be a man. Just a man with a woman: his woman. He gently nibbled on Brennan's earlobe, allowing his hand to travel down from her breasts to her stomach to her warm curls.

"Mmph," she finally said, beginning to awaken. The way she arched back against him made his lips turn up at the corners.

"Morning, sleepyhead," he murmured into her hair, letting it tickle his nose. He traced a lazy zigzag path back up to her stomach.

"Good morning, indeed," Brennan answered in a voice still thick with sleep. Covering his hand with her own, she dragged it back down between her legs.

Booth's smile widened, but despite his cock's silent protests, he quickly moved to scratch her back.

"Booooth," she said, and he grinned at the discovery that his forensic anthropologist could do a certified, honest-to-goodness whine.

"You want some cheese with that whine?" he said, trying not to laugh. She ground back against him, and the sensation of his hardness nestled against her ass made him groan.

"I don't know what that means."

"It means that I have a better idea."

"What could be better than this?" She rolled to face him, shoving the messy tangle of her hair out of her face.

"Well, you know, the way I see it, I did you a favor yesterday."

One slender eyebrow arched. "How so?"

"I, uh, let you watch me jerk off, Bones." He rubbed the back of his neck, watching a slow smile flicker over her face.

She blinked. "As if you didn't enjoy that." Her self-assured smile warmed him from the inside out, like his first cup of coffee on a frosty February morning.

"Oh I did." He grinned. "But the finish was purely for your benefit."

"Hm." Her eyes narrowed thoughtfully as she slid closer to him, dragging her leg up over his hip. "I see. So what is it you would like in return, Agent Booth?"

Smoothing his hand down the leg she'd draped over him, he almost smiled when she shivered. "I, uh, think I should get to watch you..."

"Watch me what?" she asked, her expression serious even as her eyes danced.

"You know," he said, bending to growl against her ear.

"I don't think I do." When Brennan retreated, her face was all smiles.

"I want to watch you...you know..."

Thankfully, she took mercy on him. "You want to watch me masturbate?"

He shook his head. "Wrong, Bones" - he squeezed her ass - "What'd I tell you about that not being a sexy word?" He frowned in mock seriousness. "No." Their gazes met. "I want to watch you touch yourself." At her sharp inhale, his last bit of hesitation melted away. "Will you show me?"

Brennan wrapped her arms around him in an easy hug, her answer muffled against his shoulder. "I'm still on Pacific time-"

He cut her off, immediately contrite over his selfishness. Geez, he was a tool. "Sorry, Bones, you must be exhausted. Go back to sleep," he said, giving her a tender squeeze.

"Let me finish," she said, the sweet kiss she swept across his cheek taking the bite out of her admonishment. "If you bring me coffee  _and_  breakfast in bed, we have a deal, Agent Booth."

_Yes._ Booth threaded his fingers through Brennan's long hair and tilted her head back until their foreheads rested against one another. How'd a guy like him ever get so ridiculously lucky? He didn't know, and he didn't care; he'd hold on tight to this woman. "You drive a hard bargain" - he gave a single playful thrust that drew forth what sounded suspiciously like a giggle, before solemnly shaking his partner's hand - "but I think you've got yourself a deal, Dr. Brennan."

God, he loved lazy Saturday mornings.


End file.
